Zero Darkness Darkness
Zero Darkness Darkness is a corrupted copy of Shining Shining Zero. He was born as a result of hatred caused by overuse of SSZ's immense power to maintain balance across the magnaverse. Personality Zero Darkness Darkness is the exact opposite of Shining Shining Zero. Whereas his light-bearing counterpart protects life, ZDD destroys it. His ultimate purpose is to destroy what SSZ protects and revives in order to maintain justice and order. He believes his actions to be righteous and non-malicious. Like Ultraman Zero, he has a rather cocky attitude, though toned down and overshadowed by a cringy, edgy attitude. History What ZDD believes At first, the multiverse loved Shining Shining Zero. They loved his light and the peace he brought to their lands, removing centuries of darkness without breaking a sweat. But then they started to ask questions. They wondered what would happening if he were to turn against them. They wondered why he could possess such unrivalled power. They wondered what gave him the right to watch over and guide them like some benevolent god he was clearly not! The love for SSZ turned to fear and hate. He upset the balance of the cosmos, shedding light where it should never have been shined. He had to be stopped. There had to be some force to counter this unstoppable force. From the desires and darkness of the multiverse, Zero Darkness Darkness was moulded. He understood what needed to be done. He had to correct the balance that his "brother" had destroyed. He must destroy what he restored. Corrupt what he cleansed. Eradicate what he saved. All in the name of balance. What actually happened TBA Forms - Darkness Darkness Darkness= Zero Darkness Darkness Darkness Zero Darkness Darkness' attempt at replicating the power of Shining Shining Shining Zero, gained in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Stage Show: The Legacy of Darkness Darkness when he possessed Ultraman Exterminus and assimilated the remains of Anathema Zero. This form makes him even more powerful than he was before, but is unfortunately no longer considered canon. Abilities Zero Darkness Darkness Darkness retains all the previous abilities of his normal form, as well as gaining a few. *Anathema Extermium Ray: An enhanced version of the Extermium Ray, powered up with Anathium. It is difficult to gauge the power of this attack, going by the feats ZDD's base form was capable of achieving. *Anathema Hatredium Ray: A beam forged of hatred and Anathium that targets and eradicates all that Zero despises. *Anathema Extermium Wiki-Qualityium Parodium Hax Zero Darkness Darkness Darkness Twin Shoot: ZDD connects the Zero Darkness Darkness Darkness Sluggers to his Colour Timer, charging extraordinary levels of energy. The released power is enough to 404 NOT RECOGNISED. - Shadowed Heart Zero Darkness= Shadowed Heart Zero Darkness In Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness, Zero Darkness Darkness absorbed the powers of Ultraman Neo Belial, Ultraman Darkness and Ultraman Belial Plague, transforming him into an evolved state almost equal in power to Shining Shining Shining Zero. It is theorised that if the powers of a fourth Belial variant were used, the transformation would be perfected. Abilities *Shadowed Tenecium Crackle: Fired from arched, crossed hands, a black-and-red ray with purple bolts of enhanced Deathcium orbiting it. *Deathly Miasma Slash: A purple spinning saw of corrupted light, tearing into the souls of its victims. *Shadowed Sluggers: Twin blades attached to his head, which can be detached. *Shadow Plunger: The legendary Neo Giga Battle Niser, Stick of Darkness and Hundred-Soul Plunger combine into the ultimate weapon of annihilation. **Shadowed Tenebrium Ripper: Crescent waves of warped Deathcium that easily incapacitates opponents. **Shadowed Emperor's Void: SHZD spins the Shadow Plunger around, creating a massive black hole, from which tendrils of darkness lash out o dray unfortunate victims into a realm of sickness and despair. *Lawful Judgement: SHZD's final technique, gathering every particle of malevolent energy in the cosmos and expelling it in a wave of all-consuming darkness. }} Trivia * To top Shining Shining Zero, you must go in reverse. * Zero Darkness Darkness and Darkness Darkness Darkness design by Crazybeard1234 Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:OP Characters Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Evil Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Edgelords